Whatif
by Sweet.Georgia.Brown
Summary: What if lily and james had killed Voldemort that dreaded night how would that affect harry's life
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 1

What if Harry's parents had killed Voldemort that night what would Harry's life have been like??? And yes, I know about the Horcruxes I've just chose to ignore them.

October 31, 1981, 1:23 pm

"Lily, Prongs!" said Sirius breathlessly as he entered the house. "What Sirius" said lily slightly irritably. "It's Peter" said Sirius. "What about Peter" said James as he and lily sat down at the table. "I saw… I mean… He was talking to…" stumbled Sirius. "What?" said James only slightly nervous. "Peter told Voldemort where you are and he's coming to kill you and Harry tonight" said Sirius quickly. Lily began to hyperventilate as James ran up stairs to grab Harry. "You and Harry go" said James handing the baby to Lily. "No, I couldn't…I mean…" stuttered Lily.

"Well then you know what we have to do" said Sirius simply.

10:22

"Okay so, me and Lily will try to shield Harry and you sneak up behind him Sirius… and well you know what to do" said James as everyone took there places. "I hear him" whispered Lily "Remember block off your minds." The door was knocked off its hinges as a tall hooded being entered the house. He made his way up to the room where Lily and James were waiting. As he entered the room the couple immediately shielded Harry. "Oh please no!" screamed Lily as Sirius Snuck up behind Lord Voldemort under an invisibility cloak. The next moment the cloaked figure of Lord Voldemort the most powerful dark wizard of the century lay on the floor.

June 12, 1991

"Harry, breakfasts ready"

Eleven year old Harry James Potter awoke to the sound of his mother's voice calling him from the kitchen. As Harry began to get dressed he thought about his life. He lived in his house in Godric's hollow next to his father's friend Remus Lupin. He enjoyed playing Quidditch with his dad and his godfather Sirius. Last Christmas Sirius had gotten him a nimbus 2000. Every now and then he would go to visit his parent's friends Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had seven children. Bill, Charlie, Percy, The twins Fred and George, Ron who was his age and Ginny the youngest who was only ten. Harry loved to play with Ron and the twins. Percy was a little to smart for them or as the twins put it the world's biggest prat or the humongous bighead. Charlie and Bill were a lot older than him and Ginny was very shy. The twins were always joking around and playing pranks.

As he walked down the stairs Harry thought about all the stories his parents told him. His father always talked about his school years and his friends Moony and Padfoot. They called themselves the Marauders.

His mother began serving the bacon from the frying pan his father walked in holding an envelope. "This just arrived by owl" said his father passing the letter to his son. Harry opened the letter and read out:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"I've already sent an owl in reply, congratulations Harry, Can't wait to tell you all about the secr-" said James before Lily cut him off "Oh, Stop that" she scolded " You know what this means… A trip to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we need?" asked lily as she tapped the bricks of the wall in the leaky cauldron. As the wall opened up Harry's father read

HOWGARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform  
_First year students will require:_

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please not that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl, cat or toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Lets go to Eyelop's to get an owl first" shouted Harry as he read through his supplies list for only the hundredth time that day. "Relax" whispered his mum.

After choosing a golden owl and naming it (Snitch) Lily headed to Flourish and Blots, James to get the scale, telescope, phials and cauldron and Harry To get robes.

A half an hour later the potters met up outside Ollivanders to get Harry his wand.

As the family entered a older man approached the desk. "Ahhh… Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Harry, I was wondering when I'd see you!" The man quickly found a long box and placed it on the counter. "Willow and Dragon heartstring, 11 inches, great for hexes and curses" said the man quickly. Harry picked up the wand and had barely moved it before dozens of flowers streamed out the end. "Perfect" said the man as James handed him some gold.

When the Three potters were outside the shop and on there way back to Hogwarts James began to tell them of how they would get to the station tomorrow. "There will be a ministry car here at nine thirty he said gesturing to the front of the leaky cauldron. As Lily went of to finish packing Harry's trunk James sat his son down. I have something for you he said simply as he handed his son an Invisibility cloak and a bare bit of parchment. "I never knew you had a… I mean it's so…Thank you" stumbled Harry as his father folded the cloak. "This is the Marauders map." Said James "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map." "All you have to do is tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And when your finished to close it you say 'mischief managed'" Finished James. He and his son made there way upstairs to pack the final items and Head off to bed.

Early the next morning the potters we're up preparing and soon enough helping there little boy board the Hogwarts express. As James gave his last farewell Lily thought, Her life was perfect. Her husband was happy, her son was happy and there whole family was living happily ever after. (Yes, I know it's corny)


End file.
